Fire that dies from the inside
by KagomeHolicsReborn
Summary: A story that you help creat! Make it sad make it happy!


Episode One  
Kagome's wish Inuyasha's memories!  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

WARNING!

This story may contain Sad and depressing material.  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

It was a cool Sunday evening the wind was smooth and silent. The Grass soft and damp, small flowers began to bloom and reach for the sky. In a distance you can see Inuyasha and Kagome walking side by side. Kagome is smiling towards Inuyasha; he ignores her glares and keeps his dead still tone. Not to far from view he can see the tree from which he was sealed so long ago. He stopped in his tracks and his pupils desolated, and his eye lids slowly met halfway. Kagome kept walking until her fourth step she turned to him looking at him then the tree. He began to walk the other direction. Kagome went and grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha you can't walk away from your past."

He began ease to speak.

"Don't remind me, all I really want is to forget about her."

Kagome let go off Inuyasha's hand and she began to lift her left hand to her lower lip and her eyes began to water.

"I wish for that as well, but we can't, so we will have to face it together!"

Half way through the sentence she began to cry.

"kagome…there's no reason to cry."

She couldn't help her self.

"You don't understand!"

Inuyasha made a confused look.

"There is nothing for you to be crying about."

"Yes there is."

Inuyasha began to try to comprehend what she is trying to infer.

"Well can you tell me?"

Kagome's tears began to fade as she slipped into a new mood of embarrassment.

"It's none of your business!"

Kagome covered up her embarrassment with blunt wording.

"Fine you can have your secrets, by your self."

Inuyasha began to walk ounce more. Kagome stood as the wind began to blow harder. She didn't know what to say she couldn't move a muscle. She sat there dumbfounded as he walked into the forest. She was alone. She looked over to the tree and finally she walked. Kagome focused on the grass beneath her trying to forget about the dumb argument that she had made worse by hiding her emothions. After reaching the well Kagome Kicked off her shoes at sat on the rim of the sacred well. Vines still grow longer and stronger over the well and flowers are beginning to blossom into a dark purple. She sighed and slipped on her shoes a jumped into the well.

Inuyasha was walking through the dense forest were he ran into Naraku. 

"Hello there Inuyasha."

"Hah Naraku."

"We both know that Kagome's hiding something from you."

"Dose it look like I care?"

"I can see that it bothers you."

Naraku smirked.

"Well you can just shut up; today's the day I will slay you."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsiga and made a jump at Naraku and swung a Horizontal strike rite through Naraku's center. He dashed out of the way and long purple roots flooded Inuyasha, striking in several directions towards him. The First strike whipped towards Inuyasha he dodged ever so slightly and the root pounded the ground making a large flump onto the ground. Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch Naraku still swinging and trashing the trees making them fall and scar the trees. 

"Its useless Inuyasha you can't beat me."

Inuyasha swiped his Tetsiga through Naraku's Roots they fell straight the ground thundering the earth. Inuyasha smirked before he waited to see Naraku's roots grow back. "It's over Naraku, Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha blew straight threw Naraku. He disappeared all that was left was a wooden puppet with his hair wrapped around it. 

"Another puppet I should have known."

Naraku's job was done; all he wished to do was cast doubt in Inuyasha's heart about Kagome. Inuyasha slid his sword back into his sheath. He ran to go meet Kagome at the well. Her sent trailed off into the well.

What should Inuyasha do? You decide! I will pick one of your ideas and put it into chapter two!


End file.
